7 Oddities
by Crystal Meadow
Summary: Link has always lived a strange life, but sometimes it seems like it is a little stranger than most. These are 7 things that were just a little to odd for Link to ignore. The crossover aspect should become more obvious the more you read it.
1. The First Odd Thing

AN: I don't own any of these characters and blah, blah, blah. This was a rather strange concept that took a good couple years to come to fruition. It was as canon as I could make it, and...yeah. I have a problem with knowing which pronoun to use in which situation, which will become apparent in later chapters, so helpful critiques on that would be more than welcome. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy my strange little brain child.

* * *

_7 Oddities and 1 Thing That Wasn't Odd at All_

* * *

**The First Odd Thing**

When Mayor Bo and old man Cernod found him splashing in the shallows of Ordon Spring with no trace of anyone around for miles, they became concerned. They brought the toddler back to the village and began asking him where his parents were. For all of their troubles all they received were blank stares and a heap of silence. Eventually, Cernod took the child home for the night, hoping that some word about the guardians of the small blue eyed boy would come to them.

Two things quickly became apparent though. One was that whether they had left the child at the spring, or they were lost to the beasts of the wood, no one was coming for the small boy. The second thing was that the boy never spoke, not even to give his name. It was old man Cernod, the now official guardian of the boy, that gave him the name Link. If anyone thought the name was strange, they didn't question it, and it wasn't so uncommon for children to be named after the great Hero of Time.

What didn't become apparent, and wouldn't for a good many years, was that Link _could_ talk. For some reason though, his mind would form the words, but they never quite found enough of a reason to leave his mouth. He never knew what happened to his parents, and he liked his new name more than his old one and quickly forgot it. So there was never enough of a reason to really protest his new life and name.

Sometimes, when he would sit there and try to force the words out, the thought that, '_he never liked me to talk_,' would cross his mind, confusing him greatly. Every 'he' he had ever met would always try to make him talk, not the other way around. He would eventually shake the strange thought from his head and get on with his day, but the periods between the failed attempts grew longer and longer each time until he just stopped trying all together. Really, it was just more comfortable not talking anyways.


	2. The Next Odd Thing

**The Next Odd Thing**

When he was growing up, he didn't really have many friends. The only person that was close to his age was a girl, and while he was strange, he was still enough of a normal boy to think girls were boring and gross. So instead he spent a lot of his time either playing with the goats or listening to the old stories that Cernod would tell him.

When Cernod finally passes away from old age, he spends even more of his time with the goats and his horse Empona, much to the concern of Bo and Ilia. He becomes a child of the village after that, with many of the villagers opening their homes to him, but he quietly shakes his head and goes back to the quiet tree house after the day is done. The people that become closest to him are actually Rusl and his wife, and even they cannot coax him out of his sphere of solitude. He does get closer to Fado and Ilia eventually, but there always seems to be a barrier between him and the rest of the village that no one can seem to get past. It is to the surprise of all that it is the youngest children that become the closest to overcoming that barrier.

One day Sera, Pergie, and Uli are near to frantic because they hadn't seen their children all day in the village, and the forest can be dangerous to such adventure seeking young ones. There are only minutes from convincing Mayor Bo to send out a search party for them when they hear a sharp shriek oddly followed by hysterical laughter. When they all rush outside they see Beth and Malo shaking their heads at the antics of Talo who is soaking wet and the cause of all the noise. Even quiet Colin is with them, smiling wide and happy, and is close to breaking out in laughter himself. The most surprising thing though is Link himself.

Link is also soaked in water, with a still laughing Talo slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Before any of the mothers can say anything, Talo says something to Link that makes his smile get just a bit bigger, and maybe a bit mischievous, and they watch as Link throws Talo into the air. He makes the same shriek as before, and before Pergie can even think to worry, Link expertly catches him and slings him over his shoulder again. Through all of this Link still doesn't make a noise, so when his shoulders start shaking they don't know what's going on. It's when the slightly soggy band gets to the group of worried mothers, and Link finally sets Talo upright and on the ground, that Uli can see Link's eyes and smile and gets her biggest surprise of the day. Because Link is _laughing_, and it's a sight that she has never seen before and in a way thought never existed. The other mothers notice and have their own moment of surprise before the children are upon them, everyone telling of their misbegotten adventures in the forest and Ordon Spring. They are oblivious to the miracle that they've brought about, and just go on talking, sometimes eliciting that rare quiet laugh from Link with their antics.

After that, Link is quickly initiated into the children's group, and when he isn't herding goats or riding with Empona, he is off playing with the children. They don't mind that he doesn't talk much, growing up with Link always being silent. And the fact that he is so strong and can wield a sword is more than enough to immortalize him in their eyes. There's always the added benefit that if they tell their mothers that they spent the day with Link whatever trouble they might have gotten into would be viewed more softly than usual.

For Link's part, he doesn't quite know why he enjoys the company of the young children so much. He just knows that Talo's mischievousness, pranks, and boastful nature always brings a smile to his face and a laugh to his lips. Then there is Colin and his sweet soul who can better tell what Link is trying to get across than a lot of other people in the village. There are aspects in all four of them that call to him in a way that is very confusing, like he is trying to see someone else in their actions. He tries to tell himself that that is foolish as he has only known those in the village, but the feeling that someone is missing, someone who these children remind him of, never goes away.


	3. The Third Odd Thing

**The Third Odd Thing**

He can't remember much after he touches the strange glowing wall. He knows that after the hand pulled him into the wall he landed in a world that looked a lot like what he knows it should look like, but with something horribly not right about it. Then came the feeling of his body turning inside out. It wasn't painful, but it was so strange and foreign that he couldn't help but scream as he felt his body change. After that it's nothing but blackness.

Once he starts coming too, he starts to notice strange things. The very first is the overwhelming amount of _smells_. Never before had he ever smelled such a mixed array of scents. He can smell dirt and hay yes, but then there is also the faint smell of water, stone, and rats and so much more that his head is spinning. He tries to get up but his body is acting strange, not responding how it usually would. He's still kind of groggy, but when he tries to rub his head and he only heard the 'clink' of metal it instantly sobered him. He looked down at his hands and lost what little mind he had gained because he wasn't looking his hands.

He jolted up onto his _four_ legs and whipped his head around to see that yes, he _did_ have a tail, most definitely making it his _paw_ that was chained to the ground. When he tried to yell it only came out as a bark and it sent him over the edge. He started bucking and flailing, almost as if he was trying to escape the reality of the situation along with the chain binding him to the floor. His mind is so convoluted and confused that he is surprised that he managed to coherently think, _'so this is what he went through.'_ He has no idea what it means or where it came from, but by the time he's in any state to question it, there's a strange glowing imp floating in front of the bars, and that's more than enough to distract him.


	4. The Fourth and Fifth Odd Thing

**The Fourth Odd Thing**

By the time he gets the bomb bag, he doesn't even question the strange thoughts anymore. When he thinks that 'he' would have gotten a kick out of having a bag full of bombs, he doesn't bat an eye. The first couple times he thinks about 'him' it causes quite a bit of a scare. With everything else that was going on, he didn't want to have to deal with his mind failing him as well. He honestly tried to not think those strange thoughts, tried to make sure that they wouldn't even get in, but it was impossible.

The thoughts would spring up from nowhere though, completely unbidden, so there was no defense against them. Eventually he just started to ignore them. He wasn't seeing things and he was still able to swing his sword and shield as well as he always could. The only real impact the thoughts left was a strangeness and a slight bit of melancholy that 'he' wasn't there with him.

* * *

**The Fifth Odd Thing**

After he feels a wait drop on his back and hears her light giggle, the most he can do is send a glare back at her with an unconvincing growl. He's almost happy that he is a wolf whenever he sees her, because that means she can't see his resigned smile. His best friends have been children for too long to not be far to use to her antics. And if he is honest with himself, in the face of everything that is going on, the little bit of familiar childishness is more than welcome.

'_He would have liked her,_' he thinks to himself as he starts to search out the gross looking light bugs. He pauses in his run, and it earns him a smack in the ears from Midna for the sudden stop. He gets his revenge seconds later when he suddenly sprints off, and he lets out a bark of laugh as he hears her yell and she grabs on to his fur. He ignores the strange thought, and focuses on the ugly bug he just spotted up the chimney…


	5. The Sixith Odd Thing

**The Sixith Odd Thing**

He isn't much thinking past going to Telma's bar to just relax after winning the grueling underwater battle against the Morpheel. He stands still for a second after Midna teleports them back to the spirit cave. He was so out of it that he didn't even sense the presence at his back right away. It's when he draws his sword and turns around that everything starts going to hell. When he truly comes back to himself, he is charging at a headlong sprint towards Castle City with Midna barely breathing on his back. When he gets to the front doors he sends up a thank you to the goddesses because he didn't want to have to figure out how to break into a fortified city in wolf form.

When he gets into the city though, he doesn't know what to do next. Princess Zelda will probably know what to do, but she was locked in the castle and it was doubtful that the guards would let a wolf in through the front doors. The only other person he would trust Midna with would be Telma, and she might not even know what to do next. He remembers her saying something though, something about her bar and the castle, and at this point, that is more than enough for him.

As he sprinted off towards the bar, he could hear the screams of terror follow him in his wake. The only good thing about the situation was that people were so terrified of him that they didn't even spare a second glance towards Midna. It didn't make their screams any easier to bear though. They weren't as cutting as Uli's and Rusl's yells of fear and anger, but they were a close second. The sounds of people's fear toward him seemed to cut deeper than anything he had known, and _hurt_ in a way that he didn't know could hurt.

When Telma threw him out of the bar, he wanted nothing more than to just howl out his frustration and pain to the city. Thankfully Louisa came and helped point him in a direction so that he had something to focus his mind on, and he desperately needed it. He just kept thinking over and over _'Why do they always fear me?'_ in the back of his mind, which didn't make any sense. This was the first time that anyone has ever been scared of the mute who lived on the edge of the village, but he couldn't quite convince himself that the thought was a lie. He had never been more grateful for the twisting and puzzling corridors of the sewers than now. Midna needed his undivided attention now, and there was no room for the strange, disembodied emotional pain.


	6. The Seventh Odd Thing

**The Seventh Odd Thing**

When he sees Midna's true form he is stunned. He is riding down off of an adrenalin high and is more than ready for the 'happy ending' at this point. When he turns toward her he is blown away. Who would have thought that the little imp and this woman were the same being? It's when she smiles and gives off a little giggle at his most likely gob smacked expression that he can mesh the two images together, and he puts on a smile so wide it makes his face ache.

It is after he finds out that his 'happy ending' was more a 'bitter sweet' ending that things start to sink in. He can't face Zelda as he wipes the tears from his face. He can feel her eyes on him as he walks forward and bends down to examine what is left of the Mirror of Twilight. He reaches out and picks up a fist sized shard of the mirror and holds it up to catch the dying light. He feels one last tear role down his face, but there is also a smile. When he turns around to start walking back down the tower, the piece of mirror is still in his hand and Zelda doesn't say a word to him. He remembers thinking to himself that 'he' would have liked her, and as he remembers what she truly looked like, he smirked. He _knows_ he would have _loved_ her.


	7. And

**One Thing That Wasn't Odd At All**

It's already been six months since I defeated Gannondorf and went back to Ordona Village. It had been awhile since I wore my green hero clothes, and it actually felt good to have them on again. There were virtually no more monsters wandering the world, though it didn't stop me from carrying all of the gear I had acquired over my quest. Without the threat of eternal twilight, bomb arrows and double claw shots were actually pretty fun to use. The children heartily agreed, their parents on the other hand…not so much. And while I never would have thought it during the thick of things, just staying in the goat herding village was kind of boring. I didn't want another dark lord to rise up or anything, but…it was just...kind of boring.

I had finally gotten stir crazy enough that Ilia suggested I go visit some my farther reaching friends. That very night I had saddled Empona and set off for Castle Town. I had only spent two nights at Telma's bar, and I was already contemplating paying another ten rupees and visiting the sky city because I was so antsy. I was wandering the city looking for something interesting, when it literally ran into me and bowled me over. It's really kind of sad how it happened.

I was saying hi and playing with Gengle and the other cats when I heard shouting. Before I could even turn around to see what was going on, a body barreled into me full tilt. I could hear the screams of soldiers, and also what sounded like the angry yells of Shad and Telma. I couldn't be sure though due to the fact that I was blinded by a very vibrant orange and red that was horribly distracting. After a moment though Telma must have saw me and she began to take charge. Things quickly began to settle down after that, and a new noise began to emerge into the void.

The orange and red quickly removed themselves from my vision, but I was swiftly being enthralled by the _words_ coming out of the person. Just the sheer amount of them would awe anyone, but it was how he, and it was a he, was using them. Never before had I heard so many creative and scathing insults in one conversation. Before I could truly catch up on the situation a hand deftly grabbed onto my arm and yanked me to my feet. I was still a bit dazed but managed to focus my mind on the stream of words that hadn't even paused the entire time.

"-don't blame your mother at all. I'm sure she did the best with what she could work with, but because I might have been in the vicinity of that explosion, doesn't mean I was the one who caused it. You must have done some _special favors_ to even be able to graduate from the academy at all with that brand of logic. All of your absurd leaps in judgment made me run into the fine if oddly dressed young man…" He gestured back to me, but then he looked me in the eyes and his infinite amount words seemed to finally dry up.

When we locked eyes something deep inside myself slipped seamlessly into place and cried out in joy. The red head was slack jawed with a look of wonder in his eyes, and I began to feel a smile come on my face. Before either of us could work past the moment, one of the guards spoke something and started to move forward. The change was instantaneous.

Before I could even consciously think, I had already roughly pulled the red head behind me and was in a battle crouch with my sword and shield drawn. There was an almost dead silence that was only disturbed by a slight noise. It took a few moments to realize that _I _was the one making the noise, and that the noise was me _growling _at the guards_._ I stopped and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down again. Telma looked shocked, Shad looked scandalized, and the guards looked down right terrified. I was actually kind of glad the red head was behind me so I couldn't see his reaction. Everyone had though noticed that even though I was now calm, my sword did not waver.

"Now honey," Telma began in a soothing voice, "There isn't any need for you to draw out that blade of yours." I tilted my head in consideration and gave a quick glance at the now quiet red head behind me and the still terrified guards in front of me. The fact that the red head was quiet deeply unsettled me, and even roused a bit of my tightly controlled anger. I glared at the guard closest to me and tightened the grip on my sword. The guard flinched back so that he was closer to his brothers in arms behind him. Shad and Telma looked at a loss as to what to do, and the guards looked too scared to do anything. It was actually the red head who had started the whole mess who successfully diffused it.

"Now calm down tall, blonde, and growly," he spoke as he stepped out from behind me and put a hand on my sword arm, "Just because these poor excuses of Castle Town guards jumped to conclusions and tried to slander my good name by saying that _I_ blew up the dodgy carnival tent is no reason to skewer the poor bastards," here he paused to give off a snort of laughter, "like scared little bunnies cornered by a wolf," he whispered, and I couldn't hold in the smirk at his wording.

"Now," he began at a normal volume, "I'm sure all of us here learned a valuable life lesson, and are more than willing to part on friendly terms." He spread his arms wide and put on a smile that a salesman would envy. The guards all looked at each other before they beat a hasty retreat, and while it wasn't running, it was a _very_ brisk walk. Before Telma or Shad could comment on my strange behavior, the red head turned around and began speaking.

"Whew, was _that_ a close one or what? You were a life saver buddy. Those guards had some type of vendetta against me or something. I personally thought the dye bomb that I put in their barracks was _hilarious_, and it wasn't even like I chose a girly color or anything. It was a very manly sky blue that made them a lot easier to identify from far away," when he paused to take a breath he turned around and pointed a finger at Shad, "And don't think I don't know about _your_ part in this four eyes!" Shad jumped in surprise at the sudden focus, and I couldn't hold in the silent huff of laughter. "I know who pointed them in my direction, _and_ told them where I usually hole up for the day. You're just lucky that the weird bug girl is creepy or I'd booby trap your library full of water bombs!" Before Shad could voice his anger at the threat though the red head had already moved on and was turned back towards me.

"And just for the record, I actually didn't blow up his tent. I just traded some of my less creative explosives for some beer to these angry looking guys. Personally, I think the is a valuable lesson to that guy that if you're going to swindle people out of their rupees, that you shouldn't stay in one place so long. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself!" He stuck out his hand and pasted on a beaming, if very mischievous, smile, "Left my home town after all that strange monster business, reception was wearing kind of thin, and showed up here a few months ago. Name's Mar." I looked at his hand, and then took in all that 'Mar' entailed.

His hair was the first thing to grab a person's attention, especially since for some reason it was a strange two tone color with blonde roots and bright red ends. His hair seemed to be a wild mess that was held back by a pair of well-worn goggles. He had a bright orange shirt with a sturdy long leather jacket with a pair of leather gloves to match. His pants were a strange thing in that I had never known one garment could hold so many pockets and still function. With the few hints he dropped in the last few minutes of conversation, I could only imagine what they were full of. My study of him must have lasted longer than I thought, because when I looked back up to his eyes he was starting to look uncertain.

I quickly sheathed my sword, with a bit of flourish to show off to the red head, and put up my shield. I wiped off the bit of dust I had got on my clothes as I preened a bit under his admiration, before I gripped his hand in a firm grip.

"My name is Link." I heard both Telma and Shad gasp in surprise, and Mar turned around to give them a questioning look. My voice was gravelly and cracked from disuse, though not as bad as I had imagined it would sound like after all these years. Shad just opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could gather his thoughts.

"Yo-you can talk!" he accused, "Why didn't you before?!" It was actually kind of comical really, but I couldn't blame him. After all these years, I was a bit surprised that my voice still worked at all. I looked down at my feet and vaguely wondered where all the cats went. The new kittens were kind of cute and I wanted to play with them.

"Didn't want to," I finally replied. My voice was still as bad as before, and I actually coughed a bit.

Before Mar could voice his obvious question, Telma charged forward and drew me into a hug. I couldn't even think to struggle before she pushed me back so she could look me in the eyes. Her own eyes were glassy with unshed tears, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit confused at her reaction.

"Oh honey, it sounds like you could use a drink." I was still kind of confused, but my throat was hurting and a drink sounded really good. I nodded and Telma gave me a big smile before she started leading us back to her bar. I took a step forward before I realized that Mar wasn't following. I stared at him until he understood that he was supposed to be coming with us, and he bounded forward so that we were now walking side by side. He kept glancing at me from the corner of his eye, and I just waited for him to ask whatever was on his mind.

"Sooo…" I turned towards him and waited for him to continue, "You didn't talk before now? Like, ever?" I scoured through my memories before I finally shook my head.

"First time," I whispered, trying to go easy on my throat. Mar blinked for a moment before he put on an overly theatrical coy look on his face as he batted his eyelashes.

"You gave your first to me? I'm flattered big boy." I was a bit stunned at his words, but after seeing my face he soon let out an ear splitting cackle. I breathed out my own laugh and shook my head. I had known Mar for less than an hour, and already he seemed like the best friend that I had given up on having.

"Oh man," he spoke out around a laugh, wiping a tear from his eye, "your face was _priceless_…" he trailed off, probably reliving my reaction. He calmed down soon enough, and looked like he was going to ask another question. We were almost at Telma's bar though, and I was debating on whether or not I should hold off on speaking until I got that drink that Telma hinted at.

"Why were you growling at the guards?" The words literally exploded out of him, tumbling one after the other, and startled me a bit. Mar just shrugged his shoulders and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I've had a lot of things growl at me, both human and not, and that growl was definitely leaning towards the latter end of the spectrum." I blinked at his oddly serious question, and thought about it. Telma and Shad were talking to each other ahead of us so they weren't really paying attention to our conversation. It was while we were descending the stairs that I had finally found an answer. I paused on the steps and couldn't help but rub my left wrist. That stupid shackle was the most annoying part of transforming, and would actually rub my leg raw if I stayed as a wolf too long. I looked at him and gave a final order to my words before I spoke them.

"The wolf is still with me, still close to the surface," I settled on. Telma paused mid-sentence and quickly looked back at me. I saw her eyes flick down to my hands since I was still holding my left wrist, and I quickly moved my hands back to my sides. She just narrowed her eyes and gave me a syrupy sweet smile, like she had just started to realize that it was a 'who' and not a 'what' that she threw out of her bar all those months ago.

"You're gonna have to do some sharing honey, now that we know you _can_ share." She finished with a wink and turned back around to usher us all into her bar. I just swallowed and tried remember how to walk down stairs. Mar didn't bother to hold back his amusement at my misery, and I made sure to smack him upside the head as I walked by.

Several hours later, along with several drinks later, Mar was weaving in his seat at the table spinning tales of all the exploits that made it a wise decision for him to move from his home town. I was in that happy state where I had drank enough that everything looked kind of fuzzy and vaguely happy. I had no desire to pass this point of intoxication, and was now sipping from a glass of water. I had just barely managed to convince Mar that no more of Telma's special brew was actually a good idea, so he also had cup of water by my elbow. After he finished his story, he stared into his cup like he was listening to the secret of life. He took a giant drink of it, but judging by the look on his face had forgotten that it was water. He put his head on the table while some look came on to his face. It reminded me of when the cats found out that someone had taken their toy ball. It made me want to go bite someone to make the problem go away. Before I could vocalize my offer, Mar started speaking.

"Gotta move on soon. Castle Town is already getting tired of me," he slightly slurred out with a sigh. I was starting to get angry since the look got even worse. It was like someone had kicked one of the kittens, and I let out a quiet growl. I would have to remember that when I drank I got more wolf like. Right now I couldn't tell if it was a bad thing or not. Mar started speaking again though and I had to pay attention. "A lot of people get tired of me. They never want me to stay…" He wasn't looking at me anymore and was staring into the fire place. I started to growl again, but an idea started to come to me. Zelda kept telling me that I would have to do it sooner or later, but I just kept putting it off. Really, I think it was because I knew that quests were no fun alone…

I pulled out my sword for the second time that night and laid it on the table. It was enough to jar Mar out of his morose thoughts, so that now his curious, if plastered, gaze was on me. I saw Telma get up in alarm, but I waved her away. When she saw that I wasn't going to move it from the table she sat back down, and shook her head with a smile. I focused on Mar and leaned forward like I was sharing a secret. He got the hint and leaned forward to so that he would be able to hear.

"The is a special sword, a Master Sword," my voice was still pretty rough, and seemed to naturally be kind of gravelly, but it wasn't nearly as cracked or sore as earlier, "Got it from a sacred grove. Had to beat a creepy ghost kid while I was a wolf to get it. Zelda says I need to put it back." I stared at Mar. Other than seeming slightly surprised that I knew the princess, he still looked vaguely like a kicked kitten. I rolled my eyes, and maybe growled, I probably didn't but I'm pretty sure I did, because Mar seemed to think that I was going to leave. I leaned forward a bit more and shared my thought from earlier.

"Quests are no fun alone." Mar just sat there for a minute, blinking stupidly, before he finally worked out what I meant. A slow smile began to blossom on his face, and I leaned back and sheathed my sword with a satisfied smile. I looked over at Telma and she was giving us a strange look but I ignored it. Mar was happy again and that was the most important thing, because Mar was 'he'. Mar was the person that was supposed to be with me since the beginning but wasn't. Mar was the one that would have loved Midna. Mar would never be scared of me, no matter what.

I leaned back and _looked_ at Mar, trying to see if he was feeling what I was, if he had half formed thoughts about someone he never knew too. He drained the last of his water and looked back at me, actually trying to concentrate through his haze of liquor. It was almost like he saw me as some type of puzzle that he could solve if he looked hard enough. All of a sudden he leaned forward and winked at me, though he had a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah, you were always on my mind too." I blinked in surprise for a moment before I just laughed.

_'I never had to speak, he always knew what I wanted to say.'_

The thought flashed through my mind quicker than I could truly comprehend it but it didn't matter. We were both a little tipsy, more than a little on Mar's part really, and we had a quest to start tomorrow. Not to mention that I had to introduce Mar and Empona. As I got up I helped to support Mar as he launched into another story about how he created and tested an explosive that was just a loud noise and a flash of light. I let his voice wash over me as we hobbled up the stairs to the room that Telma was letting me use. I couldn't hold in the smile as I thought that this felt a lot like a happy ending.

AU: To clear up some loose ends. Mar is supposed to be Dax, I just thought it would be weird if he had the same name and Jak didn't, so I named him Mar cause I thought it would be an interesting tie in, and it also had 3 letters. Also, it wasn't supposed to be a Jak/Dax thing, though slash does infect a lot of what I write. I more meant it to be a transcending soul mate hooplah. Dax just keeps flirting with Jak because I see him as a type of personality that flirts with anything, and likes to do it for the lols and to see people squirm. Cernod was also a made up character because Jak needed to have a parental figure and the games never say how a 16(?) year old came to live by himself on the edge of the village.


End file.
